My Black Veil Bride
by Serious Anime
Summary: Oh my gosh! Andy Sixx is walking towards me! He wants me to join his band! ... But I have no idea how to play guitar... What do I do?


_**My Black Veil Bride**_

I was strolling through Colonnades one day when all of a sudden...

_That's... That's Andy Sixx... _I thought with surprise as I stared at the 23 year old. He didn't have his make up on, but you could tell it was him. His long, morbid black hair covered his left eye, his black jeans... His open black leather vest... Were gothic and sexy... I had dreamed for years about being in his band. Andy walked up the hallway with his ENTIRE band behind him! Ashley closely followed Andy with his long, black hair, black sunnies, black vest and black jeans. Jake, Christian and Jeremy all followed Andy, and as I looked at them... I noticed that they were all wearing the same clothes.

_Wow... I never noticed THAT before... _I thought as I looked at the God-like figures walking towards me. Suddenly, Andy looked at me.

"Hey." He said calmly as he walked near me.

"Oh, um... HI!" I replied nervously (With a mix of excitement).

"Hmm." Andy said as he smiled. I blushed madly.

"Y-You guys are my favourite band... I-I love your songs." I replied nervously as I nearly burst with excitement.

"Really? What's your favourite?" Andy asked me.

"Uh... Uh... Y-Y-Youth and whiskey..." I replied back shakily.

"Cool. Do you wanna sing that for us?" Andy suggested. I gasped.

"Y-Yes! Of course!" I exclaimed as I cleared my throat. "These words are burning inside of me. Spent years in liquid harmony. This dream is WHO I wanna be.  
Youth and whiskey.

I grew from those who hate me. Stead fast to a razor-blade symphony. Cigarettes and lyrics made me youth and whiskey

Can you see? Can you see me? I'm strong from what they made me. These Angels who carried me They tell me, "Youth and Whiskey!"

Baptized in smoke and misery, a loaded gun in a bastard's history. My temple's for the CRAZY. Youth and Whiskey!

No sorrow left inside me.  
Celebrate the moment's behind me.  
This shot is Holy Mary. Youth and whiskey!

Can you see? Can you see me? I'm strong from what they made me. These Angels who carried me, they tell me "Youth and whiskey."

(Hey, hey) Brothers... (Hey, hey) Fighters... (Hey, hey) Bottles living for another round... (Hey, hey) Lovers... (Hey, hey) Liars... (Hey, hey) Throttle speeding towards a blackout!

Can you see? Can you see me? I'm strong from what they made me. These Angels who carried me, they tell me "Youth and whiskey!"" I sang as the song finished. I waited nervously for Andy's response.

_Did I sing it well enough...? _I thought nervously.

"... You're pretty good." Andy finally said as he smiled. I smiled madly.

"Really?!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah." Andy replied as he smiled happily. "Hey, can you give us a sec?" Andy asked me.

"Yeah! Sure!" I exclaimed as I nearly burst from excitement.

"Cool. Thanks." Andy replied as he made a huddle with the brides.

_Ohhh! I'm so excited and happy! Andy Sixx noticed me, talked to me AND said I was a good singer! And he SMILED at me! _I thought excitedly as I waited for Andy's return.

"Ok." Andy began as he turned to me. I looked into his eyes with full attention. "We'd like to ask you..." Andy continued. "... Do you want to be in our band?" Andy asked. I felt a hot, excited flush fill me to the brim.

"YES! I'D LOVE TO!" I screamed with excitement.

"Woah..." Andy replied as he laughed. "You see, Jake wants to quit, but we made him promise to stay till we found a replacement." Andy explained. "Anyway," He started as he walked me through Colonnades. "I'll run you through the band." He continued.

"No thanks, I already know the whole band." I politely said as I smiled. "You're the lead singer, Jake was the guitar player, Jeremy is also known as Jinxx and plays guitar and sometimes violin, Christian plays drums and Ashley plays bass." I explained as I looked at them all.

"Pretty good." Andy replied as he looked at me with an impressed look.

"Yeah," I continued. "You were always the outcast through your schooling and career, but you love to smile and you're really approachable. You're childhood and favourite cartoon character is Batman and you have your girlfriend's initials on the teeth of the Batman. You attended a catholic school when you were young and because of the way you dressed and the music you listened to, you were the main target of bullying." I explained.

"How do you know so much about me?" Andy asked me.

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet." I explained. "... Now I feel like a stalker..." I added.

"No, it's ok..." Andy replied. "Alright, let's get you some black clothes." Andy suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I exclaimed happily as I smiled.

"So, can you play guitar?" Andy asked me.

"... NNNNNNNo..." I replied slowly. Andy looked worried.

"Um, ok... Can you at least strum a guitar?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course I can do that!" I replied as I smiled nervously.

"Oh, geez..." Andy murmured nervously.

"What? What's wrong Andy?" I asked him. _Oh my god! I called him Andy! _I thought excitedly.

"It's just... We've got a gig in 2 nights and you can't play anything!" Andy exclaimed nervously. I frowned sadly.

"Sorry Andy... I used to take guitar lessons though... I'm not sure if that helps or not..." I murmured back nervously. I felt like I was letting Andy down. "Can't Jinxx play guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I need 2 guitarists on that night." Andy replied worriedly. I gazed down glumly.

"I'm really sorry Andy..." I murmured sadly. I turned and left the room. I left the house and took my guitar with me. I sat outside on the curb and waited for a cab to pass.

A few hours later, I was still waiting for a cab when I decided to play some music. I reached into my pocket for my phone and took it out. It was calling someone...

"Strange..." I murmured as I put the phone to my right ear. "Hello?" I murmured.

"Hello..." A voice replied.

"Uh, hi. Who's this?" I asked the voice.

"Jaken'no Kokoro." The voice replied.

"Wha...?" I stammered.

"I am a demon..." He added.

"No way..." I whispered.

"Yes way." A voice suddenly said next to me. I gasped and turned around. A tall, black haired man, dressed in black was leaning against a tree.

"What the?!" I gasped, alarmed.

"Shhhh... You don't want Andy hearing you..." Jaken'no said in a deep, dark voice as he smiled.

"Wha... W-What are you here for?" I asked him. "What do you want?" I continued.

"To make a deal..." Jaken'no replied as he licked his lips.

"A deal...?" I asked.

"A deal..." He repeated.

"What kind of deal?" I asked him as I became interested.

"Well, I heard that you can't play guitar and quit the band that you so DESPARATELY love and adore..." He said interestingly. "I could make a deal with you and make sure that you're the best guitar player on the planet..."

"... I want to be the best musician in the world... Not just with guitar..." I decided with a determined look. "What's the catch?" I asked. Jaken'no smiled evilly.

"You're life will be shortened to half... and you will grow horns out of your head..." Jaken'no informed me with an evil smile.

"Will they be noticeable?" I asked him.

"No. They'll look like small, pointed bumps." He replied. I thought about it for a few minutes.

"If you split my life in half, how many years will I have left?" I asked him.

"... 40 years..." He finally replied.

"That means I'll be... 60 when I die..." I thought aloud. "... I'll do it!" I exclaimed after a few seconds.

"Very wise choice..." Jaken'no replied mysteriously. After a a few minutes, Jaken'no suddenly said, "I now have half your life... And you will now have the greatest musician's ability to play all instruments. Your horns will appear on your head in about 10 hours..."

"Thank you Jaken'no." I replied as I smiled. Suddenly Jaken'no disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "... Guess he's not one to say "Goodbye"..." I murmured as I looked down at my guitar case. "Let's see if I'm as good as he says I am..." I decided as I took out my guitar.

_**My Black Veil Bride **_

_**Ends **_


End file.
